


Courtship Courtside

by Cirillafionn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, SuperCorp, lena is thirst personified, minor agentreign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirillafionn/pseuds/Cirillafionn
Summary: Lena reluctantly attends a WNBL game with the Luthorcorp Vice President and is immediately captivated by the star player. Women’s basketball AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It’s a sports AU. Enjoy!

"Why are we here again?" Lena grumbled as she unclipped her seatbelt and left the car.  
On the other side of the vehicle her Vice President and close friend followed suit. "Because we spend an obscene amount of money every year in sponsorship?" San replied with a playful shove, "And besides - you need a break."  
"Couldn't we have just gone out for dinner? I don't even like basketball."  
”Just give it a chance. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
They entered the Luthorcorp stadium together and were directed to a side-of-court corporate box with its own personal bar.  
"Do you have a wine list?" Lena asked the puzzled bartender loudly over the booming msic.  
"She'll have a beer." Sam cut in, ignoring her glare.  
Lena begrudgingly accepted the giant foaming cup and took a mouthful. It wasn't so bad, she decided.  
They took their seats as the teams flowed out onto the court for their pre-game warmup. Lena pulled out her phone and worked through her emails until Sam snatched it from her hands and slipped it into her jacket pocket.  
Lena made a half hearted grab for it. “Hey!”  
"Shh! The game's about to start."  
The court was indeed empty once more. "Please welcome, the Gotham City Sirens!" There was polite applause from the assembled spectators as the name of each of the visiting team members was announced over the sound system.  
The lights were then dimmed and a spotlight was trained on the court entrance.  
"And now get on your feet and make some noise, it's your undefeated National City Eagles!" The crowd erupted as each of the players ran on to form a line opposite the other team.  
Lena's attention was snagged immediately by a tall blonde with a cheery smile, wearing a jersey with the number '23' on her back.  
They all stood for the national anthem, then play began.  
Despite herself Lena was engrossed almost immediately. Sam explained the rules as the gane progressed, so it wasn't long before Lena had finished her first beer and was cheering with the rest of the crowd.  
The teams were apparently quite evenly matched though two players on the home team were exemplary: number 23, the blonde who made 3-point throws seem effortless, and number 14, a brunette who seemed to be able to score layups even in the most stressful situations.  
"Who is that?" Lena asked Sam as number 23 scored again and shared a joke with her team mate.  
Sam pointed to her name in the program, "Kara Danvers. She transferred from the Midvale Mariners this season with her sister Alex - number 14."  
"She's incredible," Lena breathed.  
Sam quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Is that so?"  
Lena blushed hotly and returned her attenton stubbornly to the game.  
The first quarter drew to a close with National City ahead by two points. Sam instigated a rule of one beer per quarter which Lena was not opposed to, the first was making her feel warm and relaxed for the first time in a month or more. She watched 23, Kara Danvers, dab sweat from her brow while listening to their coach. Suddenly Kara turned and met Lena’s gaze - she felt a sort of twist in her chest as if receiving an electric shock. She busied herself with her drink and pretended to be listening to Sam who was chatting with the booth next to theirs.  
"You come to these games a lot?" Lena asked once Sam resumed her seat.  
She nodded. "I usually bring Ruby though, Alex Danvers is her hero."  
"I mean, I guess I can see the appeal."  
Sam grabbed her shoulder companiably. “I knew you’d like it!”  
The quarter time break ended and the game continued. Steadily, National City crept further ahead of Gotham, and the crowd grew more noisy in their support for the home team as the alcohol flowed. Lena mostly had eyes only for number 23, who was a joy to watch. She played with such skill and enthusiasm it seemed infectious, even the other players rose to her level whenever she was on the court. Of course Lena's appreciation was hardly purely for her sporting prowess, the sweat glistening on Kara’s muscular shoulders drove her to distraction; not to mention that smile, which she flashed with heart pounding frequency.  
By half time Lena was feeling quite tipsy; she nibbled distractedly on an oversized pretzel and was so engrossed with watching Kara stretching her quads on the other side of the court that she didn't notice the other Danvers sister approaching until she was leaning on the barricade in front of Sam.  
She glanced around the corporate box. "No Ruby this week?"  
Sam shook her head. "She's at a sleep over. This is my friend Lena."  
Alex shook Lena's hand politely.  
"You're playing wonderfully," Lena gushed.  
Alex flashed her a crooked smile. "Thanks. You two should hang around after the game - We always have a drink or two at the bar upstairs once it finishes."  
Sam glanced at Lena and shrugged. "Sure."  
The buzzer sounded and Alex returned to her team to prepare for the second half. Sam watched her go, crimson staining her cheeks.  
"Now I know why you come to all these games," Lena teased.  
Sam scoffed unconvincingly "What? No way! Ruby likes her, that's all."  
Lena let it lie. She glanced at Kara who was now talking with Alex. "We're going to stay for drinks after?"  
"Do you want to?"  
It was Lena's turn to blush. "Might be fun."  
The buzzer blared again and play resumed.  
As the gap between the scores widened, the Sirens began to play dirty. From her vantage point Lena was able to see clearly the elbow driven into Kara's side, knocking her into the opponent with the ball. The resulting foul called by the referee had the entire crowd in uproar. Lena leapt up and booed angrily. "Are you blind?" she roared at the referee, much to Sam's amusement.  
Alex helped her sister to her feet and clapped her reassuringly on the shoulder while Gotham took ther free throws.  
The crowd seemed to turn on the referees after this, whenever a call was made against National City it was greeted by a chorus of jeers and disparaging chants.  
"Is it always like this?" Lena had to shout over the rucus.  
Sam laughed. "Only when we're playing Gotham!"  
By the end of the last quarter the scores were tied and both teams were on five fouls meaning every transgression led to free throws, Sam had explained.  
Lena was unaware her fingers were digging into her cheeks as Kara took two throws with ease - accompanied by ecstatic cheering - followed immediately by two being awarded to the Sirens. The crowd stomped and whistled to provide a deafening distraction, and then exploded when the shooter missed.  
Lena cheered as loudly as anyone while Sam let out ear splitting whistled between her fingers.  
Lena felt exilirated, close to tears of pure joy. Is this what live sport was always like? The triumphant Eagles did a lap of the court, giving high fives to those in the front row. Suddenly awkward, Lena held back as she watched Kara come closer; Her eyes raked over Lena and she continued to the next box. Was it Lena’s imagination, or did she pause slightly in front of theirs?  
"Come to the bar!" Alex called to Sam as she passed. Sam responded with a nod.  
Patrons began to file out of the stadium while the visiting team left dejectedly for the showers.  
Sam finished the last of her beer and checked her makeup using the reflective surface of her phone. "Ready?"  
Lena nodded, and followed her up the stairs, down a corridor to a sports bar, already filling up with VIP's.  
Lena ordered a glass of Chardonnay and savored a mouthful of the tart liquid. "Beer is okay, but I still prefer wine. Do you think they’d add it to our courtside bar if I asked?"  
"You're so bougie" Sam teased.  
"And I suppose you're Karl Marx?"  
Sam’s retort was cut short by a round of applause as the team entered. After receiving multiple back slaps, Alex joined Lena and Sam by the bar.  
“Congratulations,” Sam punched her arm jovially and Alex chuckled.  
“Thanks! I’m sorry Ruby missed it...”  
As Sam and Alex began talking, Kara approached them. "Hey! I haven't seen you here before," she greeted.  
"No - this is my first game." Lena extended her hand. "Lena Luthor."  
Kara shook it with a shrewd expression. "As in 'Luthorcorp Stadium?' Luthor?"  
"I suppose so, yes." Lena replied awkwardly.  
"Good to have you here anyway. Kara Danvers."  
"You played wonderfully Kara," Lena murmured breathlessly. "I didn't know basketball was so engaging."  
"There's no game like it." Kara smiled wistfully. "I take it you know Sam?"  
"She's my Vice President." Lena glanced pointedly towards Sam who was still deep in conversation with Alex and oblivious to all else. "I think I see why she wanted to me to come while Ruby was busy."  
Kara followed her gaze with an amused smile. "They've been tiptoeing around each other for a while now, it's why I pulled you away."  
Lena bit back her disppaointment at not having bewitched Kara with her looks and busied herself with a sip of wine.  
Kara seemed to realise the implications of the statement and winced. "Not that I didn't want to talk to you - "  
"It's okay, I understand." Lena cut in to forestall further mortification. "They look like they're getting on well at any rate."  
There was an awkward pause, which Lena's leadership training compelled her to fill. "How long have you been playing basketball?"  
"About 15 years, it's lucky I'm good at it since I'm fairly useless at everything else."  
Lena raised a speculative eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe,” she marveled inwardly at her forwardness - must have been the beer.  
It prompted the desired result, Kara flushed scarlet. She was saved from replying by Alex joining them with an arm around her shoulders. "After-after-party at the Burdekin?"  
"Sure!" Kara replied hoarsely, "Do you...want to join us Lena?"  
"I shouldn't. I have an early meeting tomorrow." Lena's stomach curdled with regret, but you didn’t run a fortune five hundred company by skipping meetings.  
"It's true, as your VP I’d advise against partying til dawn." Sam added.  
"I could always delegate to my VP," Lena teased.  
Sam gasped with mock outrage. "You wouldn't!"  
"Of course not. Have a safe night out, and consider tomrorow a personal day if you need it." After a moment they embraced quickly.  
"Thanks boss." Sam whispered before they parted.  
"It was lovely to meet you." Lena said to the Danvers's.  
"It was nice to meet you too," Alex replied politely, Kara sketched a wave in response, face still red. "See you next game?" She called after a moment.  
"Maybe." Lena smiled over one shoulder and slipped through the bar patrons, out into the stadium lobby to call her driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena attends a second match and makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry about this chapter. I promise there’ll be a happy ending!

The next morning despite Lena’s insistence she take day off, Sam entered the office with dark circles under her eyes and an oversized coffee in hand.  
"How was your evening?" Lena enquired innocently from behind her desk.  
"Good." Sam smiled, then grimaced. "I think I'm too old to be partying though, it's probably been five years since my last hangover and I'm not coping."  
"I told you to stay home!"  
"I know, I forgot about that meeting with Lord Technologies at eleven.”  
"I could have handled it, I'm not a complete mess without you," Lena chided gently.  
"Right but I know how much you hate Maxwell, and it isn't that much of a hassle for me to be here."  
"Hate is a strong word. I merely have an intense dislke for him." Lena laughed. "How about I shout you lunch after the meeting in exchange, and you can fill me in on your night?"  
"Perfect."

"What's the most carb-filled thing in this place?" Sam wondered aloud as she scanned the menu at their favorite restaurant.  
"Probably the pasta."  
"I'll have that then." She closed the menu decisively and gulped down half her sparkling water.  
"Did I miss much last night?" Lena asked idly over the rim of her own glass.  
"Not really, we mostly just drank and talked." She gave Lena a sly look. "You seem to have made quite an impression on Kara though."  
There was a pleasurable flutter of butterflies in the pit of Lena’s stomach and she fought to keep a broad grin from her face. "Oh?"  
"She specifically asked if you'd be at the next game."  
"I'll have to check my schedule,” Lena replied with feigned disinterest.  
Sam smirked knowingly, but said nothing.  
Later when she returned to the office, Lena found her online calendar for the following friday had been rearranged to include a new entry:

National City Eagles vs. Hub City Pythons

She accepted the change with an affectionate chuckle.

The week seemed to become weighed down by the game at the end of it, and consequentially dragged interminably. It was with a sense of relief therefore, that Lena finally entered Luthorcorp stadium with Sam - this time Ruby accompanied them in a replica of Alex’s jersey.  
She filled Lena in with every minute detail she knew regarding the two teams while the Hub City Pythons were welcomed onto the court. " - and Kara Danvers has 58 points for the season so far."  
"Is that good?"  
Ruby gave her a withering look. "It's the best in the whole league."  
Lena shared a smile with Sam over Ruby’s head.  
The Eagles filed into view while the crowd cheered. Alex sketched a wave to Ruby, who was excited as a tween could allow themselves to appear in public, while Lena’s pulse quickened to an alarming degree when Kara sought her out with her gaze and smiled warmly.  
When play began Lena immediately recognised The Pythons were no match for the Eagles, an observation she voiced to Ruby and Sam.  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's because they aren't getting any of the rebounds. See?"  
Lena stared at her blankly. “Right.”  
"Our team are pushing them so hard in their circle they're making bad throws,” Sam explained, “Then Alex always intercepts and gets the ball back to our end."  
With this new piece of information, Lena was able to pick out calls of "Get the rebounds!" from the Hub City supporters behind them.  
By half time The Eagles had scored double the Python's points. Alex once again approached their booth, gave Ruby a high five and chatted with Sam. Kara however, was receiving attention from the team physiotherapist - a short woman with dark brown hair loose around her jaw - for a hamstring problem.  
Lena wasn’t able to watch her quite so closely in the second half of the game as she was on the bench, head bent to Alex’s most of the game, deep in conversation. After the fourth or fifth time she caught Lena staring she turned her attention back to the game. "They haven't put Kara on once this half, is she injured?"  
"When they're this far ahead Coach Henshaw puts on the rookies." Sam’s accompanying smirk was decidedly too knowing for Lena’s liking.  
The game was a decisive victory. The score, 107 to 34. As the stadiuum cleared Alex helped Ruby over the barrier of their box to play one-on-one while Sam watched with a fond smile. Alex gestured her over but Sam shook her head with a laugh.  
Lena shoved her lightly "Go! If you don't you're fired."  
With a scandalised gasp, Sam vaulted over the barricade and joined Alex and her daughter in the circle.  
Lena nodded approvingly, and with a final scan for Kara who appeared to have already left, she began gathering her belongings to do likewise.  
"Couldn't keep away?" Kara called jovally as she approached from the player entrance.  
The jolt her presence caused in Lena’s chest was by now very familiar. "I suppose not," She smiled. "Congratulations on the win."  
Kara gave a one-shoulder shrug. "It was pretty well a foregone conclusion, they're a new team this season so they haven't worked out their flow yet."  
They both turned at a burst of laughter from the court, where Alex and Sam had lifted Ruby to slam dunk the ball into the basket.  
"That might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Lena remarked dryly.  
Kara made a frame using her fingers and held it towards them. "They make a really cute family."  
Lena mentally amended her previous statement, Kara squinting through one eye with her head tilted slightly while she watched her sister play with Sam and Ruby was definitively the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.  
She gripped the strap of her handbag tightly to keep the tremor from her voice. "Say...You wouldn't want to have dinner some - "  
"There you are," the attractive physiotherapist approached them and slipped her arm around Kara's waist. "I was waiting in the foyer for a really long time."  
"Sorry," Kara muttered, color high. "Luce this is Lena - "  
The woman extended a hand for Lena to shake. "Luthor, right? I recognise you from the news. Lucy Lane." she gave a disarming smle. "Didn't my Kara play wonderfully?"  
Her Kara? Lena nailed a smile to her face and nodded. "She did."  
Thankfully she was saved from further mortification by Alex Sam and Ruby joining them.  
The remainder of the evening bordered on unbearable for Lena, only a lifetime of training to move in circles with socialites she loathed kept her from excusing herself while the others chatted cheerfully.  
Eventually Sam noticed Ruby's wide yawns and they said their goodbyes.  
“It was really lovely to meet you Lena,” Lucy said warmly.  
“You too.” Lena managed with a furtive glance at Kara.  
The drive home was largely silent; Ruby was tired and the two adults wrapped in their own thoughts.  
“I had no idea she had a girlfriend,” Sam said softly out the front of her house while Ruby unlocked the door, “Are you okay?”  
Lena gave a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. I had a good time!”  
She saw them inside, then directed her driver back to her building in the city. Safely inside the penthouse with her shoes off and a glass of wine she allowed herself to be disappointed. Of course the one woman she’d felt attracted to in years was in a relationship, but the best course was to put all thoughts of Kara from her mind and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback from everyone has been so nice! Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena returns to the basketball for an intense game against the Metropolis Lynx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More basketball! Also kissing! Enjoy.

"What's the deal with you and Alex anyway?" Lena asked during a rest break between bicycle crunches in the Luthorcorp Exercise and Leisure facility, located the basement of their building.  
Sam responded with a haughty glare. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."  
Lena shrugged and pumped out another set of crunches. Eventually her patience was rewarded when Sam huffed irritably.  
"Okay fine, I don't know what's going on. I like her a lot, but dating is different when you have a kid, I don't want Ruby to accept someone into her life only to have them leave."  
They rolled onto their stomachs and assumed the plank position while Lena mulled this over.  
After a minute she began to shudder uncontrollably and tried to focus on her breathing. At two minutes she collapsed with a gasp. Sam fared slightly better, thumping to the floor thirty seconds later.  
"That all makes sense." Lena panted, "But you're kind of setting yourself up to miss a lot of opportunities, you know? It seems like Ruby and Alex get on really well."  
"They do..."  
"So maybe it's worth taking the risk?" She raised herself off knees and gritted through another plank.  
"I don't know why I'm taking dating advice from Sister Lena of the Divine Ghosting," Sam teased before they began pushups.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena demanded.  
"We've worked together for what - three years now? In that time I've seen you go on a bunch of first dates, but how many have you called back for a second?" She lifted her hand and counted on her fingers. "Three."  
"I don't see how that's - "  
Sam relentlessly continued “And third dates? One. As soon as it gets hard you check out."  
"So? I'm allowed to be discerning," Lena grunted with effort as she performed one final pushup.  
Sam snorted with incredulous laughter, then shrieked as Lena pushed her over at the top of her own rep.  
They moved to the treadmills for a cooldown jog. "I guess you have a point," Lena conceded, "But Kara is spoken for. It's not like I'm avoiding her because she, I don't know, chews with her mouth open."  
"True." Sam sighed. "Wait - you dropped someone for chewing with their mouth open?"  
"What? It was so loud!"  
It wasn't until they hit the showers that Sam asked for the hundredth time: "Are you sure you don't want to come to the game tomorrow? I could really use the moral support if I'm going to put myself out there with Alex."  
Lena winced. She wasn't ready to watch Kara and Lucy together, even though she’d known Kara for such a short time. "I can't."  
"Right." Sam replied tonelessly. "Well, have fun at this hospital thing anyway."

“I declare the children’s oncology wing of the Luthor Memorial Hospital, open!” The administrator announced to a smattering of applause as she snipped the ribbon stretched across the hallway with an overly large pair of scissors. She crossed to Lena and shook her hand vigorously while a photographer snapped a few pictures. Lena hated these press appearances, but her PR consultant hammered home constantly that there was no point being charitable if nobody was there to see you do it - much to her disgust.  
After a quick interview she was free to slip surreptitiously from the fray and walked briskly through the children’s ward, totally absorbed by her phone.  
“Hey - Lena!”  
A familiar voice caused her to halt abruptly and Kara appeared from one of the doorways she’d walked past in her basketball kit. Lena blinked and regained her composure enough to manage a smile. She frantically searched for an appropriate greeting - seeing her in the wider world was seriously wrong-footing. "Kara, what're you doing here?" She cursed inwardly. Too abrupt.  
"I come in once a week to see the sick kids if I have time, how about you?" Before Lena could reply she clapped her forehead with her palm. "Duh Kara, ’Luthor General Hospital'."  
Lena laughed despite herself. "It's fine, I was here for the opening of the new wing. Yours is a much nobler cause."  
"I don't know, you created a whole wing - I just throw a ball around."  
They began to walk together slowly down the corridor.  
"I've... we've missed you at the games, busy with work?"  
"Yes." It had been almost a month since the Pythons game, truthfully Lena had made sure her schedule had no room for basketball, but she felt the need to clarify further. "We're acquiring a solar panel manufacturer in Australia so I'm all over the place with their timezone."  
"That's a shame. The next match should be really good if you can make it, Metropolis are top of the ladder."  
"I'll...check my schedule." Lena managed coolly.  
Out on the street they stood opposite one another. Despite everything Lena was reluctant to leave Kara's presense.  
Kara checked her watch. "Do you want to grab lunch somewhere?"  
Part of Lena wanted to accept, the other, wary of forming attachments, held back. "I...can't. I'm sorry."  
Kara looked disappointed. "Don't apologise."  
"Goodbye," Lena turned towards the carpark when Kara's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Did I - did I do something wrong? It seemed like we were getting along really well and I thought..." she trailed off awkwardly.  
"I didn't realise you were spoken for, that's all." Lena replied with all the neutrality she could muster.  
Kara's forehead creased in a baffled frown, then realisation dawned on her. "You mean Lucy? No! I mean...it's complicated but we aren't, you know, together."  
Lena's mind reeled. The barrier she thought she'd constructed to keep back her feelings crumbled away in an instant. "Oh."  
"Would you maybe want to have lunch now?" Kara asked with a small smile.  
Lena was aware of her cheeks heating with the increase in her heartrate. "I'm afraid I really do have to go..."  
Kara took her hand gently. "Tomorrow night then, Come to the game." she cajoled convincingly.  
"I..."  
"Please?"  
Lena laughed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Kara nodded happily and stepped back. "See you Luthor.."

It would have been disingenuous to say Lena gave her full attention during the stakeholder meeting that afternoon, she was lucky Sam took the reigns after the third time she needed the speaker to repeat themselves.  
"Everything okay?" Sam asked softly as they left the boardroom together.  
"Are you still going to the game tomorrow?"  
"Of course. Have you lifted your self imposed exile?" She teased.  
"Maybe," Lena replied primly.  
"What the hell happened? You were adamant you didn't want to go!" Sam slapped her arm playfully with a folder.  
"I changed my mind, that's all."  
The constant butterflies in her stomach returned, flaring up everytime she thought about Kara in even the most abstract way. They made it impossible forher to focus so she spent a great deal of time during her final afternoon teleconference staring unseeing at her computer monitor, and making occasional noises of agreement with the speakers. When it was finally over, she crossed the square to the Luthor residential tower and poured herself a calming glass of wine while she changed her outfit. She'd tentatively decided on the fifth she tried on when Sam called to advise she was out the front in a taxi.  
The stadium was filled to capacity when they arrived, "Metropolis is our biggest competitor in the league." Sam explained as they descended the steps to the box.  
"And they have Sawyer now, who used to be on our team." Ruby added, once again in her number 14 jersey.  
Before Lena could ask for a drink at the bar, the server handed her a glass of champagne, much to her delighted surprise. "Did you do this?" she demanded of Sam, who held her hands up and shook her head, laughing.  
It was almost worth coming solely for the look on Kara's face when the team jogged onto the court, and she saw Lena. She beamed with genuine pleasure - a look which Lena returned it with equal enthusiasm.  
Alex didn't seem as enthused as usual, her eyes continually darted to a woman on the opposing side wearing the number 30.  
The first quarter started, and the Metropolis Lynx scored almost immediately.  
"Oh boy." Sam grimaced.  
The Lynx appeared to have done their homework, one of their players marked Kara constantly - waving hands inches from her face whenever she tried to shoot. The Lynx were also adept at intercepting passes - snatching the ball from the air when Kara tried to engage a player not being marked quite so dilligently, and slowly their score crept ahead of the Eagles, to the mounting frustration of the crowd.  
Lena found by quarter time she hadn't touched her champagne, and drained it in one.  
Kara spared her no glances during the short break before the second quarter, too focused on Coach Henshaw’s lecture at the centre of the team huddle.  
Alex too, frowned in concentration, though her attention was split between Henshaw and the player she'd been looking to earlier.  
"Who's number 30?" Lena asked Ruby.  
"That's Maggie Sawyer who used to play for us. I think she used to be Alex’s girlfriend but they broke up."  
"Is that so?" Lena mused. She caught Sam watching them with a slight frown and stood to order more drinks. When she passed one to Sam she gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before returning to her seat.  
The second quarter continued to be frustrating for the Eagles, Alex seemed to deal with it by becoming more aggressive towards the other team. After her third foul, a block which resulted in the Lynx shooter sprawling on the ground, Henshaw subbed her off and she spent the remainder of the quarter glowering predominantly at Sawyer.  
With nobody to match Alex’s defensive skills the gap between the scores widened and they ended the quarter with twenty points behind.  
Neither sister visited the box during the half time break, instead they received a talking-to from the coach which took until the buzzer sounded to resume play.  
Whatever Henshaw had said appeared to have worked magic however - Alex remained on the bench, but Kara began luring her marker close, then passing without indicating the direction to a free player who would score successfully.  
"Why haven't they put Alex back on?" Lena asked Sam over the celebrating crowd as the eagles scored once more.  
"She's on three fouls - if she gets two more she's off for the rest of the game so I guess she won’t be back on till the last quarter."  
By the end of the third quarter the Eagles were only four points behind. The crowd stomped and cheered, while Lena jigged her leg nervously. Kara looked exhausted. Her skin was slick with sweat and she panted heavily while she doused her head with water from a bottle.  
Alex gave Ruby a thumbs up as she rejoined the team on the court once the short break was over, and the frantic game contined.  
Lena watched each goal anxiously. Kara's marker was subbed off for a time and the Eagles were able to creep ahead, but Alex received two more fouls in quick succession and was taken off for good. Shortly after when Kara tried for a layup, an elbow to the face sent her to the floor with an audible bump.  
Lena stood with a gasp as blood sprinkled from her lip, and play was halted while a cleaning team disinfected the area and Kara was escorted off.  
The game ended as a disappointing loss for the Eagles, but everyone agreed they had done exceptionally well considering they were playing against the best team.  
As soon as the court was clear Ruby climbed over the barrier to see Alex while Sam held back.  
Kara was being examined by the team physician, eventually she pushed his hand away irritably and m made her way towards their box. Lena watched her approach, mesmerized and uncaring of Sam’s gaze as Kara leaned against the barrier in front of them.  
"You picked a good game to come back for," She grinned, then winced, touching a finger to her split lip.  
"Is it sore?" Lena asked sympathetically  
Kara shrugged. "A little, but it's okay."  
"You played really well. I don't know what the coach said during halftime but I need him to give a pep talk to my board of directors."  
Kara laughed. Sam gave Lena a significant smile and moved to the bar out of earshot.  
Kara leaned closer. "Do you want to grab a drink?"  
Lena imagined leaning over and kissing her in full view of everyone so vividly she teetered on the brink of actually doing it. "Alright."  
Kara nodded decisively and stepped back a few paces. "I'll just go shower - don't move!"  
Lena laughed and called after her, "I won't!"  
"The Physio isn't her girlfriend then?" Sam thrust a glass in the Lena’s hand with an amused expression.  
"Apparently not." Lena replied airily, despite the blush burning her ears.  
Kara returned in a casual plaid and chinos, and most surprisingly, a pair of black framed glasses. "Ready?"  
Lena nodded. "I'll just say goodbye to the others.” She gestured to Sam and Ruby who were now trying to score three point throws, while Alex spoke earnestly with Sawyer a short distance away.  
"I'm just going to..." Lena gestured vaguely towards Kara. “Will you be okay?"  
"Go!" Sam exclaimed, "Just promise you’ll fill me in tomorrow."  
Lena hugged Ruby and left the stadium with Kara, heart pounding. After a few agonzing minutes she reached over and gripped Kara’s hand, and felt immense relief when Kara intertwined her fingers with her own.  
They stopped outside a noisy sports bar near the stadium facing one another.  
Kara took a step to close the gap between them. Her eyes darted nervously to the ground, then she looked up beneath her lashes shyly. "Before we go in, is it okay if I kiss you?"  
Lena couldn't believe her ears. Rendered speechless, she nodded.  
With a tentative hand on her waist, Kara leaned in. Their lips touched softly and Lena practically swooned. She felt her insides melting when the tip of Kara’s tongue brushed her’s, and steadied herself on Lena’s shoulder.  
Kara pulled back with shaky laugh. "Right, now that's out of the way I think I'll be able to talk properly."  
She held the door open for Lena and followed her into the bar. They found a table in a secluded corner and Kara ordered the first round of drinks - despite Lena’s attempts to pay.  
They silently drank in one another's faces for a time, knees brushing under the table.  
Lena fidgeted with a discarded straw. Her mind was full of that kiss, and she couldn’t think of anything to say. Kara too seemed flushed and starry-eyed. "It's very noisy," She said guilelessly after a few minutes, "Do you want to have a drink at my - "  
" - Yes." Kara cut in before she could finish. She laughed, color high. "I mean...you were asking me back to your place right?"  
"I was." Lena couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she finished her full glass of wine in a few gulps while Kara drank as much beer as she could in that time and abandoned the rest.  
Lena called her driver, and it wasn’t long before they were riding the elevator to the top from of the residential tower. The air practically vibrated with attraction and Lena gripped the rail beside her until her knuckles were white.  
The doors slid open to the foyer of her penthouse and Kara produced a low whistle. "Is this the whole floor?"  
"It is."  
She opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Lena quickly checked her bedroom was presentable, then picked two bottles of beer from the fridge and retrieved the opener from a drawer before joining Kara outside.  
The wind was brisk this high off the ground, tussling her blonde hair and iliciting a shiver as she watched the lights of the cars far below them.  
Lena passed her one of the open bottles and they clinked the necks together gently.  
She cursed the sudden shyness she felt having successfully lured this intensely attractive woman to her apartment, and busied her hands peeling the label from the bottle as they stared out at the city lights.  
Thankfully, Kara took the lead. "Care to show me around?"  
Lena held the door open and followed her inside.  
“This is the, uh, sitting room...”  
Kara wrapped her long arms around Lena’s waist with a throaty laugh and kissed her once again, this time more slowly. Time froze. Lena’s thoughts couldn’t extend beyond the feel of Kara’s hips under her hands. When Kara eventually pulled away her glasses were steamy. “Maybe we could start the tour with the bedroom?”  
That smile should be illegal, Lena decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you things would be okay! I guess I based the attraction on lived experiences so it’s grounded in realism a little bit.  
> Lucy will probably pop back up but I haven’t decided yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena discovers what Kara was hiding about the team physiotherapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a break from the basketball this chapter, I hope you don’t mind.

The next morning Lena woke with a pleasant pulsing sensation between her legs. She stretched languidly beneath the sheets and turned her head, admiring Kara’s beauty even while her features were slack with sleep.  
Everything had moved so quickly. Lena wasn't usually the one-night-stand type - not that she begrudged anyone who enjoyed them - and something soured her good mood: In her headlong rush to be with Kara she'd completely skipped the stage where she should have spent the time to get to know her. What if they had nothing in common?  
Her morning alarm began at it's allotted time, filling the quiet room with classical music and Kara’s eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath.  
"Sorry," Lena reached across to her bedside table to turn it off.  
"Don't sweat it." Kara said around a creaking yawn and draped her arm over Lena’s bare waist. "How did you sleep?"  
"Pretty well, you?"  
"Like the dead." Kara chuckled. "You wore me out completely."  
"I don't normally do that you know," Lena told her sternly.  
"Which part?"  
"Taking someone home like this. We don't know anything about each other."  
Kara propped herself up on one elbow. Her expression vaguely amused. "What do you want to know?"  
"Everything, favorite colour, favourite food, whether you prefer dogs or cats - "  
Kara laughed. "Woah! okay, favorite color would have to be blue. Food? Chinese takeout, and dogs, definitely dogs."  
Lena mulled this new information over, then Kara lifted her easily and rolled so she was on her back with their bodies perfectly aligned against one another. They fit together perfectly, Lena decided.  
"Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Kara murmured, stroking Lena’s back with delicate fingers.  
"I'm an open book." Lena replied blithely.  
Kara moved her hand. "Do you like it when I do this?”  
"Oh..."

It wasn't until Kara needed to get ready for training that afternoon that Lena went into work; Sam was in a meeting so she was able to sneak up to her office largely unnoticed. She idly tapped through her email inbox and rescheduled the three meetings she'd missed that morning, then spent a great deal of time staring into space as she replayed the events of the previous evening in her mind.  
"Why're you blushing?"  
Lena blinked and turned sharply towards the door where Sam watched her with a shrewd expression.  
"I'm not. It's just warm in here."  
Sam closed the door behind her and pulled out a chair on the other side of Lena’s desk. "How's the headache? Feeling better?" She asked with faux sympathy.  
Lena ignored the jibe. "Did I miss anything?"  
Sam pulled her laptop from her bag and opened it on the corner of the desk. "Not really, Wayne Enterprises won the satellite tender, but we expected that." They discussed business for a little longer, then Sam slapped her palm loudly on the table. "Now spill! I assume it went well last night?"  
"And this morning..." Lena added shyly.  
"Ugh! I'm sick with jealousy,"  
Lena propped her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the desk. "Did you get the chance to talk to Alex at all?"  
"She talked to Maggie for a while, then when we went to say goodbye she'd gone."  
"The Danvers sisters and their former lovers huh."  
"Speaking of, what's the deal with that other lady - Lucy?"  
"I didn't...I forgot to ask."  
Sam snorted derisively. "Probably worth checking out before you go diving in headfirst." She closed her laptop and slid it back into it's bag. "And don’t forget, if you're going to see Kara again you should let PR know in case anyone snaps you together."  
Lena grunted irritably. "Way to suck the romance out of it."  
"The price you pay for being the face of our company I guess." Sam stood and tucked the chair back under the desk. "Ruby’s with her dad this weekend, so if you're not too busy canoodling, would you like to have drinks somewhere?"  
"I can reschedle canoodling," Lena replied with a smile. "But maybe we could see if Alex and Kara want to come?"  
"Maybe," Sam replied with feigned disinterest. They grinned at one another. "Do you want to check with Kara?"  
"I can't - I forgot to get her number..."  
Sam laughed. "You're impossible. I'll call Alex."

The following evening Lena stood outside a building which was decidedly shabby compared with her usual choice for a night out.  
Sam waved off a taxi over the street and joined her. "Ready?"  
"God yes." Lena held open the door for her, and they entered the moody interior of the cocktail bar.  
The menu was short: one sticky laminated page on each table, and to heighten Lena’s suspicions the prices were, to her mind, ludicrously cheap.  
"Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yup," Sam replied, then laughed as Lena raised a doubtful eyebrow as the menu she held between thumb and forefinger dripped onto the table. "You'll love it. Trust me."  
The bartender approached them with a cheerful smile. "What can I get you?"  
Sam rode roughshod over Lena’s request for a Negroni and said loudly, "Two Fruit Tingles, please."  
Lena huffed and began trying to clean the table with a napkin. It stuck to the surface almost immediately.  
"Just because it's different doesn't mean you won't like it," Sam said primly, "And besides - Alex picked this place so be polite."  
Chastened, Lena muttered, "You're right - I'll stop complaining."  
As they were the only patrons in the whole establishment their order didn't take long to arrive. Lena eyed the blue and purple drink doubtfully, then took a sip.  
"How is it?"  
"Delicious..." She lied.  
The door opened and both women turned to regard the newcomers. Lena’s heart seemed to leap into her throat, then descend into her stomach as Kara and Alex entered. The delight on Kara’s face when she spotted them was evident and they approached immediately. After brief greetings and embraces all round they sat and the sisters ordered from the bartender.  
"What do you think of the place?" Kara asked Lena and Sam.  
"It's a bit different to the places we usually go to," Lena said diplomatically.  
"Lena usually likes cocktail bars where all the drinks are $40 and are mostly just bourbon with a leaf floating in it." Sam teased.  
"That's a complete falsehood! Sometimes it's whiskey."  
"It's nothing fancy but it gets pretty busy later, and they do karaoke on Wednesdays!" Kara enthused.  
Lena couldn't think of anything worse, and thanked the gods it was a Saturday.  
Sbd finished her Fruit Tingle and ordered a martini, which was more brine than vermoth. She cleaned up half of it in one gulp more out of nervousness than an aversion to the taste - she usually preferred them dirty - then they chatted about basketball and drank steadily for several hours.  
The cocktails were making Lena feel warm and giddy. Usually by this stage she would have switched to water for a few rounds but with Kara’s thigh against her’s she felt like letting go a little.  
"Let's play a game." Alex announced. "Do you know 'five finger I never'?"  
"I haven't played since college." Sam replied, then explained further when Lena shrugged. "You hold up five fingers, and each person says something they've never done. If you've done it you lower your finger and take a drink, and the first one with all fingers down loses - "  
" - Or wins! Depends who you're playing wth." Alex added.  
Feeling slightly foolish, Lena raised her hand with the others.  
Alex turned to Sam. "Do you want to start us off?"  
"Okay," Sam laughed self-consciously. "Never have I ever...partied until dawn."  
Alex and Kara both drank and lowered their thumbs, then Alex went.  
Several rounds later Lena realized she'd led a very sheltered life compared with the Danvers's, having only lowered two fingers, while Alex and Kara were each on one and began strategically choosing questions to trip up the other in a contest that had grown rather heated.  
Alex laughed triumphantly when her turn came around, "Never, have I ever - "  
Lena realized she was holding her breath.  
"Been married!"  
Lena frowned uncomprehendingly. “Sorry?”  
Kara glowered at Alex and lowered her last finger slowly while her sister celebrated with arms raised above her head.  
"You were married?" Sam asked.  
Yeah..." Kara attempted to cover her discomfort by finishing her drink. "Youthful mistake." Alex raised an eyebrow. "When was that again?" Kara’s expression grew sheepish. "Last year..." "And remind me - I seem to have forgotten - when was the divorce?" Alex continued innocently. Kara glowered at her sister silently. Len’s insides turned to ice. "You're...still married?" Alex glanced between Kara and Lena. "Only because the judge was a dick and gave them the longest possible wait time for an uncontested divorce." "I think she wasnt impressed we were divorcing after marriage equality was so recent." Kara added glumly. "Lucy's dad tried to petition the judge but..." She shrugged Lena’s mind reeled. ‘Lucy' could only be Lucy Lane, the team physiotherapist. “If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to..." She gestured vaguely towards the restrooms and stood from the table. As she left she heard Alex say indignantly, "What? You're the one who didn't tell her - "  
This was what came of spontaneity, she scolded herself in the cloudy bathroom mirror. She splashed some water on her face then glanced up. Kara was standing behind her, watching her in the reflection.  
"You okay?" She reached towards her, then appeared to think better of it.  
Lena gripped the edges of the sink. "It's just kind of a big thing to learn."  
"That I'm European?" Kara joked, then the mirth slid from her face under Lena’s steady gaze. "Sorry. I know. I meant to tell you, but it was hard to find the right time. If it makes it any better the relationship’s totally over, I mean, we have to live together but I have my own room..."  
"Any other burning secrets you want to fill me in on?" Lena couldn't keep the acerbic tone from her voice. "A hidden family in Iowa perhaps?"  
Kara held a hand to her chest. "I swear to you, that aside from a loveless marriage, I'm totally normal. And statistically, you know, that actually makes me more normal."  
Feeling slightly mollified, Lena turned to face her with feigned solemnity. "You'd better be. I've got powerful friends you know."  
Kara slid her arms around Lena’s waist. "Is it weird that I'm super turned on by that?"  
After a brief reconciliatory kiss they returned to the table where Alex had her arm across the back of Sam's chair.  
While pretending not to notice the growing closeness between them Lena glanced around the bar and saw for the first time how busy it had become, was standing room only, and every table was full.  
"Who wants to go dancing?" Kara asked loudly over the noise of the other patrons.  
Alex leaned towards her over the table. "Where?"  
"Frankies?"  
Alex looked to Sam, who nodded. "I'm game for anything."  
Lena couldn't recall the last time she'd been out and checked her watch reluctantly. "I should really go..."  
"You don't have any meetings tomorrow," Sam narrowed her eyes at Kara. "And you promised you wouldn't ditch for canoodling."  
It was Kara’s face that decided it. "Alright, fine! I guess I can stay a little longer."  
They finished their drinks and gave their table to a waiting group, then Kara led the way out onto the street.  
The club they had chosen was a short cab ride away, in a trendy inner city district which had been gentrified by the gay community some years ago. It had a warm, friendly atmosphere despite the number of revellers, and Lena who was usually wary of public displays of affection, felt comfortable enough to slip her hand into Kara's.  
Frankie's was a small club compared with the others along the main thoroughfare; a DJ was playing on a stage in the large main room while patrons chatted and danced. After ordering drinks Alex found a free standing table, then dragged a laughing Sam to the dancefloor.  
Lena gazed around fondly, recalling the few times she'd snuck out to visit National City’s only lesbian bar. "I haven't been here in years."  
Kara leaned on the table with her elbow, chin cupped in one hand. "It's weird to think we might have been here at the same time, Alex and I would catch the train from Midvale for the theme parties."  
"That is weird." Lena smiled. "I remember kissing a blonde in a fox mask once, that wasn't you was it?"  
Kara laughed. "No. Unlucky for baby gay Kara I guess." She moved closer and ran her hand down Lena’s waist to settle on her hip.  
Lena couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over Kara's face in the half light. She reached over and pushed Kara’s glasses back up the bridge of her nose, then took half a step closer.  
Their kiss was slow, languid. Lena forgot where she was with the music pulsing almost in sync with her building desire.  
"Can we go home now?" Kara murmured in her ear.  
Lena glanced across the dancefloor in time to see Alex to lift Sam’s chin with a finger and kiss her tentatively. She smiled. "I think we probably can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be a bit of a time jump next chapter, but not too far. Cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I wanted to capture the feeling of going to a game (even if you don’t like sports). I hope I succeeded somewhat.  
> Not sure how long it’ll be from here.


End file.
